warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Sagestep
is a stocky, lithe, silver and white tom with baby blue eyes, soft, silky fur and a long tail. Personality is very energetic and free. He is respectful, but will always voice his opinion. His goal in life is to be the best warrior he can. When he says something, he always has to do it, no matter how great the challange may be, and he hates to go back on his word. He is obedient, unless he strongly thinks otherwise. When he gets annoyed, he can be either very snappy or unsocial. Life Shiftkit is born in SummerClan to Cinnamonflame and Jadewhisper with his siblings, Jewelkit and Spicekit. He is first seen fighting to get to his mother's stomach as soon as he is born. Silentspark says that he his a little warrior and that he is the strongest of the litter. While he is getting his milk, he hears an evil laugh in his head. Jewelkit fusses a bit with him, but he just shrugs it off and continues to feed. He continues to hear the voice in his head, though. When Rowanstar calls a Clan meeting, he goes over to join her even though he is only one sunrise old, and cannot catch prey. Rowanstar talks about missing kits, and Shiftkit figures out that there's a reason why Suntail must have no kits and milk, because some kits are gone. He cries out that the Clan needs to get the kits back, referring to WinterClan as StinkClan, or StinkyClan. When Rowanstar calls the Clan to a meeting at the fresh-kill pile, he pushes his way to the front. Rowanstar asks the Clan what happens in three sunrises from that time, and he says the battle with StinkClan. Rowanstar chuckles at him, and tells him that he will make a great warrior one day. Gentlekit says that she wants to attend the all-warrior border patrol, and Shiftkit agrees with her, saying that he wanted to meet the missing kits. Rowanstar tells the kits to keep the elders safe in camp, and they accept. Later on, Silentspark asks Rowanstar if she could borrow Shiftkit to help her collect herbs, since all the warriors and apprentices would be out. Rowanstar says that Shiftkit is already becoming an asset to the Clan, and that he is all Silentspark's for now. Silentspark warns Shiftkit that the walk may be long and long and tiring, since he's a kit, but he says that he can make it because he is strong, and that he can go to WinterClan and back. On the way to collect herbs, Shiftkit asks Silentspark where exactly they are going, and thinks to himself that he hopes it isn't too far so he doesn't seem weak. Shiftkit goes to fetch Goosekit, Cedarkit and Bluekit in WinterClan during the battle. Luckily, he finds them just outside the border, right next to a dead she-cat. Shiftkit introduces himself, and asks who the white she-cat was. When Cedarkit told him that the dead cat had saved his and Bluekit's life, Shiftkit apologized for her loss, and told them to go home, and he led them back to camp. He is later seen for his apprentice ceremony, becoming known as Shiftpaw, having Rowanstar as his mentor. Thunderpaw tells him that he is so lucky that he got the Clan leader for a mentor, and he says that Rowanstar must really like him. He notices his mentor call the Clan together, and he goes to sit, being the first cat there. Family Mother: Jadewhisper - Living Father: Cinnamonflame - Living Brothers: Jewelkit - Living, Spicekit - Living Life Image Character Pixels Shiftkey.kit.png|Kit Shiftkey.apprentice.png|Apprentice Quotes Trivia *Rowan has a special plot twist planned for him. *His Life Image is also the Life Image of Mistyflower. Mossu let Rowan use it for him. *He will play a semi-big role in The Battle of the Century (SummerClan vs. WinterClan III). Category:Rowanflight's Cats Category:Toms Category:Kit Category:SummerClan Cat Shiftpaw